Memories
by Daydreaming-Forever Hidden
Summary: Ron reflects on all that's happened to him&Hermione Companion to 'This is Really Annoying' Complete
1. Reflecting

I really think this is my best work. This _is_ a continuation of "This Is Really Annoying". You don't have to read that one to understand anything, but it _is_ a good read. Anyways:

"lalala"-talking

_lalala_-flashbacks, exclamations (ex: '_His._')

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing fanficition if this was mine? No! I would be getting every Inu-Yasha, One Piece, and Fruits Baskets anime books in existance!(And pre-ordering the 6th HP book!)

"TAA!" explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies(god he's hott! I don't like Yuki. I _hate_ pretty-boys)

* * *

He looked down at his angel. Her head lying gently on his bare chest. Her brown hair splayed everywhere. Her eyes, at the moment, shut with the presense of sleep. So beautiful...and his. _His_. He loved that the most. He remembered the past. How he harbored his love for her, never letting her know.

Flashback

_He felt so..._ miserable_. Her face, her smile, always there in his mind._

''I was down my dreams were wearing thin  
When you're lost where do you begin  
My heart always seemed to drift from day to day  
Looking for the love that never came my way''

_He couldn't take this. Standing up from the 'squishy chair'-as Ginny so aptly called it-he grabbed his broom, walked to the portrait and left, but not before seeing said-girl leap into his former chair and grin in a cat-like way. Yes, she was happy with her new seat._

_"I'll meet you on the Quidditch pitch. Kay?" a voice drifted to his ears._

_He grunted in response, shut the portrait and made his way down the stairs._

* * *

_If Ron had looked a little while longer he would've seen Ginny's smile then directed at the dark-haired boy with emerald eyes, who, with the invitation, came and sat with her in the spacious chair._

_"He's got it bad, doesn't he?" Harry asked._

_"Yup." Ginny replied and tilted her head to lean on his shoulder. Harry smiled down at her. He kissed her lightly.

* * *

_

_Leaving the school and slowly making his way to the pitch, Ron saw a figure near the lake. Even with her hair in a small semblance of order he knew it was Hermione. Crunching his way over, he saw her stiffen and turn. He explained why he was there and sat with her._

_Lost in a trance, he was shocked out of it by the feel of her soft fingers brushing his forehead and moved his hair-unnoticed by him-out of his eyes. He saw her stiffen in shock, frozen-like. He stared at her, watching her as her nervousness became more noticeable, then smiling turned his view back to the lake._

''Then you smiled and I reached out to you  
I could tell you were lonely too  
One look then it all began for you and me  
The moment that we touched I knew that there would be...''

_Minutes passed, a constant struggle with him, until he asked her reason for being there. It wasn't what he wanted to say though. All he heard after that was her saying something. He thought he repeated it. Then, he moved forward. All he wanted to do was press his lips firmly against hers. Then...Harry. He saw her jump up and run away.

* * *

_

_It happened again. He was about ready to snap Harry's neck. The thought made him smile. Yes that _did_ sound good.

* * *

_

_A Quidditch match. Gryffindor won. He didn't think he did too bad, considering his being preoccupied. He washed up and made his way back to the common room._

_During the party they were having, he saw her. All he remembered was her trying to run again. He was sick of it. He grabbed her, and then he was lost in their kiss. He heard Harry's exclamation._

_'It _woulda_ happened sooner if not for you, you annoying prat.' he thought.And then he was kissing her again._

''Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight''

End Flashback

Yes he remembered that quite well. He also remembered that if _he_ hadn't have been acting like such a scared rabbit, him and Hermione would have gotten together sooner. He mentally shrugged, not wanting to wake the beauty sleeping on him. He sighed, remembering the second-best day of his life.

''_Just to think what I might have missed  
Looking back how did I exist  
I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far  
But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are_''

Flashback

_A nice restaurant, dinner, a walk, moonlight streaming down on them, perfection in itself. Now if he could just get off his scared ass and ask her. He used to be in Gryffindor for the love of God! And yet here he was, acting the coward again. He just had to say it. Her name left his lips and she turned her head to him. A pause, her questioning if he was alright. Then, the question popped out. He avoided her gaze until he felt her arms around his neck, her face buried into his right shoulder._

_'Yes.' One word and yet it made him the happiest he had ever been._

''Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight''

End Flashback

Actually, that wasn't his happiest moment, he realized.It was when, with her acceptance, he became her husband, and she his bride. His beautiful, glowing, radiant bride. And that night, as they moved together, they, for the first time, knew the ecstasy of being one with the person you love more than anyone and anything in the world.

And that's where he was now. Laying on the bed after their first time-and it truly was their _first_ time-making love. The sheets were pulled over them, the sweat and heat from the night before already gone, taken away by the slight breeze gushing from the window, while they slept off their exhaustion. Light of a new day shone through the window, casting his wife and him in a slight glow. He looked down and seeing his wife, smiled.

''_Tonight I fell in love with you  
And all the things I never knew  
Seemed to come to me somehow  
Baby, love is here and now there's..._''

"Mmm?" a muffled groan came from woman. She moaned, and buried her head against the fire-haired man.

"Hello love. Sleep well?" asked Ron.

"Mmm." came her response. She lifted herself slightly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. That done she looked up and stared lovingly at her husband. "Beautifully." she whispered. She moved her body up a little and kissed him softly. He responded and deepened it.

After parting, he opened his eyes to her smile. He shifted slightly, moving her from him. Getting up, he heard her moan of protest, and he grinned. He walked to the slightly opened window. She liked to sleep in cold. Although, if last night was any clue, she didn't seem to really mind sleeping in _heat_ either, he chuckled, and told her so. She laughed slightly, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his chest, burying her head in between his shoulder blades.With both of them looking out the window to see birds, just waking, in the tree quite near their window Hermione said, "It's a beautiful day."

Ron smiled and turned to gaze at her. She saw his eyes, full of want, need, fire. Kissing her again, they made their way to the bed...

''_Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight_''

* * *

Ah, the adorableness, and I have another chapter, which I will post the exact same time as this! Aren't you lucky!

"TAA!" explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies


	2. Just A 'Small' Surprise

Ah yes second chapter. Quite good as well, I think at least. I don't know when I'll write another story, depends if I get inspired. I'm hoping to write a H/G fic and a chapter story of Inu/Kag. Here's the description.

"What if Kagome already _knew_ she was a miko? What if she was using her powers to hide a secret from the gang? And what happens when _Inu-Yasha_ finds out!"

Don't know when I'm gonna right it though. Anyways, bye!

"TAA!" explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies

* * *

One Month And Two Weeks Later

She hesitated. She was a little nervous. Although she supposed _any_ woman would be. He was sitting on the couch chatting with his family and their friends. They had been invited to the Burrow, along with Harry and Ginny...And, of course, the rest of the Weasley clan. She gulped, she knew she had to tell him and she made a promise with herself to tell him. She had picked a date a week ago, _not_ knowing that they would be here. But, she made a promise. She walked up.

Sitting on the couch with five red-haired and two dark-haired children was her husband Ron. He grinned at her, he lightly ruffled the hair of a green-eyed, red-haired child-Harry and Ginny's first(out of two, being married before them)-before getting up to kiss her. She gulped, now or never.

"R...ro...ron?" he stared at her curiously.

"What is it love?" he still called her love. She thought, that like most married people, he would stop. But no, she smiled, he still showed he loved her in that way, and, except for this time, she did the same. "Love?" she tilted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Well, I figured I should tell you." he looked so cute with that puzzled look on his face. "...Well," she stared at her feet. "I'm...I'm pregnant." the last part came out in a whisper. When she finally got the courage she looked up, the shocked-look was gone. A strange expression was on his face.

"Ron?" she asked. She was a little nervous. What _was(!) _that damnable curious expression on his face!

"R...really?" his voice was hoarse. His eyes met hers searching for some sign.

"Yes." why was he acting like this? Then...

Ron shouted something that she couldn't make out. Then a huge grin on his face, he lifted her up, his hands on either side of her stomach and spun her around, laughing gleefully. She started giggling. He lowered her and kissed her deeply, the grin still not disappearing.

They parted to cheers.

"Alright Ron!" that was Fred. His arm, wrapped around his wife's-Angelina-shoulders, squeezed her gently. "You knocked her up!...Ow!" Angelina grinned, the hand that slapped the back of her husbands head went in a thumbs-up sign. "Good luck." she said, as two blurs, one with red-hair and one with black, cannoned into the two, she added, "You're gonna need it."

"Nice job mate!" was Harrys exclamation as he lightly slapped him on the back. Ginny was grinning like mad. Ron's dad was smiling. His mother had a curious look on her face. One that seemed like she was thinking and still happy. Her eyes were distant.

"Mum?" Ron asked curiously.

"Shhhhh!" came her voice startling him. "I'm thinking of new designs."

"Designs?" Hermione's curious voice drifted through the air. She looked to Harry and Ginny who grinned at each other, then at her.

"Heh heh." was Ginny's evil laugh. "Your turn."

"My...?" she was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's face about maybe half a foot from her own.

"Girl or boy?" asked her mother-in-law.

"Well I don't know yet." Hermione replied. "I figured I'd rather be surprised."

"Hmm...Then I guess I'll use neutral cloth!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"What...?"Hermione stopped, her mouth opened and a small 'oh' could be heard. Ron's gaze flicked from his wife's face, to his mother's, to Harry, Ginny, then the rest of the family. He seemed to be the only one who didn't understand. Which was usual.

Hermione, seeing his puzzlement, giggled. He looked back to her.

"She means clothes, love." Her hand went to the top of his head and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Oh." he said and smiled sheepishly.

"More grandchildren." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Oh, the house'll be full again..." her face faultered. "That is, _if_ you visit."

"Mum!" Bill said. "Of course we will!" Still on the couch with his wife, Fleur, in his lap, he smiled at her. "Won't we?"

"Oui, of course! I love thee...this" correcting herself. She still slipped back and forth. "...House! Ee...it's sooo, homey!" She smiled at her three children playing with the others. "And zee...the children love it!" Bill grinned and kissed her.

"You're getting better. Not so many this time." Fleur smiled lovingly at him.

"So..." Ron started casually, breaking the silence. "A kid."

"I hope you're ready Ron. It's gonna be painful." Harry said.

"Wouldn't it be more painful for _her_?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Nope." came the reply. "There's...morning sickness, mood swings, hunger... what else?" Harry asked.

"More hunger! Sympathy pains." added Ginny.

"Those are the worst." Harry said.

"Having to get food so that she doesn't scream at you _because_ she's hungry." Fred stated. Ginny smiled sheepishly at her husband with that comment.

Ron grimaced. He looked to Bill, who had kept silent. "That bad?" he asked.

Bill shuddered. "Worse." he said meeting Ron's eyes. "Much worse."

"Although..." started Mr. Weasley. "It's worth it." he looked at his children and then to his wife whose lips curved upwards slightly.

Ron stared at his wife. Hermione was looking at the others grinning. When she turned her head and met Ron's gaze, she saw his eyes, the blue smouldering. He bent his head, she lifted her heels, and he kissed her deeply.

Seeing her son and daughter-in-law kissing so passionately, Mrs. Weasley sighed softly. Mr. Weasley draped an arm across his wife's shoulders.

"Yes." he said after a while. Mrs. Weasley looked up, he was gazing lovingly at her. "It is most definitly worth it." She smiled and turned her head to watch her children. Happy, laughing, smiling, joking. They would eventually leave this world. But looking at her grandchildren, she realized that at least, they would leave something behind.

* * *

I love the end don't you? Hope you liked it! Review if you feel like it! I usually only review the stories I really like.

"TAA!" explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter!


	3. Author's Comments

**VampiressXxXWriter**: thanks for the review, I suppose I should've put how old they were, I just can't think of an age. So... thank you though.

**fansbasket22**: you didn't sound snobbish to me, I like constructive critisism, I fixed it. Thank you so so much! I suppose I just got them mixed up.

**Noelle**: There are people who don't write Fleur with an accent? Weird. I'm a perfectionist sometimes, so I don't..._can't_ do that.

* * *

"TAA!" explodes in a burst of cute little Kyo plushies...and glitter! 


End file.
